marvelsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Boy
Tony sark en resproctectiva de fin de año pasa el año nuevo en 2013 en berna suiza con su primer amor rebeca hall ignorando a un joven el mismo adrian kaullian que viene a conseguir ayuda para su proyecto i.m.a ( Ideas Mecanicas Avanzadas). En el presente todo a cambiado y tony a creado varios trajes de iron boy y una series de atentados del rubik dejando a las agencias desconsertadas y sin pruebas forenses y rhodey blake se a convertido en patriot iron y tony tiene problemas de anciedad pepart se encuentra con adrian kaullian pidiendole que se una a i.m.a pero lo ignora kaullian y eric macoy y han tee infectan a miles de soldados con el extremax y atacan a tony en la ciudad rhodey y hogan pelean contra han pero este con sus habilidades los domina y dos dias despues tony acorralado por periodistas amenaza a rubik con esto el rubik y kaullian trabajan juntos tony le admite a pepart que no puede dormir y al dia siguiente se encuentra con rebeca hall y kaullian y el rubik atacan la masion con los extremax destruyendo las armaduras de tony durante la destruccion los extremax empujan ua parte de la mansion tony salva a pepart y a rebeca pero en el proceso este cae al agua pero logra salir. El rubik deja su segundo mensaje tony se encuentra en renesmee hill y se alia con un niño llamado harley tony va con la madre de un militar quien tiene papeles de i.m.a pero una extremax y eric pelean contra el pero tony sale ganando tony se dirige a una ciudad llena de soldados conocida como rosekupeville la ubicacion del rubik pero resulta que no esta alli y rebeca entabla una conversacion con pepart pero viene kaullian y secuestra pepart.el rubik amenaza por tercera vez al presidente y envia a rhodey atraparlo tony con una red satelital y con los codigos de rhodey tony logra entrar en la red de i.m.a y al saber que las explosiones de experimetos i.m.a era despues excusa de ataque terrorista o bomba para ocultarse la falla de extremax despues tony es atacado en un puente por los extremax pero escapa. tony pelea con varios tanques hasta que lo atrapan ya que envia su traje dañado a harley y a sabiendas que falta energia rhodey libera a varios civiles en un yunque pero una extremax lo captura tony despierta en una sala desconcertado junto a rebeca pero viene kaullian y le dice a tony que tiene a pepart rebeca de otro angulo tiene la intencion de inyectarse con el extremax si no libera a tony kaullian agarra una pistola y le da un disparo aparentando su muerte tony confuso destina su venganza hacia kaullian despues que se vaya este kaullian trata de abrir la armadura de rhodey tony escapa con su dicho traje al igual que rhodey pero sin su armadura tony pelea contra han y lo elimina . Eric a saviendas ingresa al avion del presidente con el traje de rhodey y secuestra al presidente hasta que llega tony con su traje a control remoto pelea y elimina a eric y salva a los pasajeros pero no al presidente .Tony y rhodey pelean contra el rubik y lo eliminan de una vez por todas. Tony y rhodey ban en una plataforma petrolera a salvar a pepart y al presidente tony convoca a todas sus armaduras y luchan con los extremax durante la batalla las armaduras ark parecen estar ganando rhodey pelea con algunos extremax hasta que rescata al presidente y se aleja de la zona tony al saber la ubicacion de pepart en la batalla va a rescatarla pero en el proceso kuallian interfiere pero este se aleja cuando tony le saca un brazo con esto pepart se ve acorralada en una grua colgada justamente donde esta abajo el suelo en llamas tony intenta salvar a pepart pero cae al fuego muriendo pero no si despedirse tony no le queda mas que pelear contra kaullian durante la batalla de tony y kaullian con ayuda de rebecca quien sobrevivio luchan contra kaullia hasta eliminarlo despues de explotar todos sus trajes tony ve a rebeca como su nueva pareja y en un momento revela su verdadero nombre Isabella lane juntos se dan un gran beso . Pasaron 3 semanas de el entierro de pepart tony hace directora a bella como ahora la llama y tienen un romance con el fin logra curar a bella rhodey es conmemorado por el presidente tony se somete a sirugia para quitarse la metralla en su corazon y le da sorpredentes regalos a harley y tira su reactor mark al oceano meditando que siempre sera iron boy. min: 157:37 estreno 7 de junio de 2013 13:30 16:05 18:35 22:05 sabados y domingos 14:30 17:05 19:35 23:05 premier EE.UU comienzo 13:00 de 20:30 escena post credits aparece el nuevo enemigo en una base militar el enemigo noquea a varios soldados y vienen sus complises y destruyen la base y el enemigo encuentra un casco de iron boy diciendo:no sabes quien soy tony pero me conoceras y te destrozare cada vez me acerco mas a ti es mejor que me tengas miedo. y dice su verdadero nombre y revela que tiene un traje mejorado de iron boy y un reactor mark. y rompe el casco . y aparece en la pantalla el numero 4 . Iron boy.Las armaduras ark/m-ark. [1]Mark VIII[2]Mark IX[3]Mark X[4]ark XI[5]ark XII[6]ark XIII[7]ark XIV[8]ark 15[9]ark 16[10]ark 17[11]Mark 18[12]Mark 19[13]Mark 20[14]Mark 21[15]Mark 22[16]Mark 23[17]Mark 24[18]Mark 25[19]Mark 26[20]Mark 27[21]Mark 28[22]Mark 29[23]Mark 30[24]Mark 31[25]Mark 32[26]Mark 33[27]Mark 34[28]Mark 35[29]Mark 36[30]Mark 37[31]Mark 38[32]Mark 39[33]Mark 40[34]. Personajes Tony sark -Horacio LR principal protagonista de la pelicula de 17 años y a los 15 se convirtio en iron boy y millonario y genio y novio de pepart y un gran empresario de industrias sark y un gran famoso y revela su secreto de iron boy al mundo. Pepart paltrow-Sterling Jerins novia de tony con 17 años y expuesta al extremax y directora de industrias sark fallece el el intento de salvarse en iron man 3 . Adrian kaullian-Guy Pearce villano principal y enemigo de tony y lider de los extremax y expuesto al extremax y director de i.m.a y de joven que vino a pedirle ayuda a tony pero este lo ignora al pedirle que se una a i.m.a. El Rubik-Ben Kingsley segundo antagonista de la pelicula y amenaza varias veces al presidente. Rhodey blake-Don Cheadle amigo de tony y el heroe patriot iron y teniente coronel de la fuerza aerea. isabella (bella) lane alias-Rebeca hall- Mackenzie Foy primer amor de tony y cientifica del extremax y compañero de kaullian traiciona kaullian y se vuelve novia de tony y nueva directora al final se cura del extremax con ayuda de tony. Presidente Will Brockson-William Sadler el presidente de la nacion y victima del rubik y kaullian. Hogan black-Lucas Till ex- guarda espaldas de tony y guarda espaldas de pepart y señor de seguridad de la compañia. Harley-Ty Simpkins un niño que vive con su madre y un gran cerebro ayuda a tony a refugiarse y a rastrear al rubik o a kaullian, Eric macoy-James Badge Dale mano derecha de kaullian y esta expuesto al extremax. Han tee-Joe Taslim compañero de kaullian y eric un karateka profesional que vence a hogan y rhodey y expuesto al extremax . Eling brent-Stephanie Szostak una miembro de del ejercito de kaullian y pelea contra tony y expuesta al extremax. Mary tagar-Sally Field madre de un militar y da papeles de i.m.a a tony. Gary bitche-Jon Favreau aficionado a iron boy y ayuda a tony a entrar a la red de i.m.a. V.I.S.J.A.R-Paul Bettany compañero de tony en traje y mayordomo electronico. Enemigo de iron boy 4 malkith-Tom Hiddleston aparece en encarcelamiento en una base militar pero escapa y vienen sus complises y le deja un mensaje a tony revelando que tiene un traje y un reactor mark sera el nuevo enemigo de iron boy. extreme rage 3 Despues del exito en Rio de Janiero el equipo se hace millonario y nace el hijo de mia el agente luke hobds investiga un extraño ataque con su nueva agente Riana Hiks y interrogan a un hombre del equipo TEAM SHAW y este le dice que se encuentra en : Londres bruce vive su vida con lois en Las Palmas de Gran Canaria. ryan con mia y su hijo jack. thyr convive su riqueza.al igual que tech. y kang y yashar en Hong Kong.hobds viene a pedirle ayuda a bruce al mostrarle la foto de su novia helen ortiz y este acepta y reune al equipo bruce visita a ryan que venga en su mision el equipo ya formado siguen las ordenes de hobds y les propone la mision de atrapar a drift shaw y seran perdonados convocando al hijo de bruce kent.tras a avanzar su mision en london hobds y el equipo envian a un secuaz junto a su jefe con un rastreador shaw vuela su escondite y elimina la mayor parte policial con su auto que contiene una rampa dejando a bruce ryan kent hobds riana tech thyr yashar y kang persiguiendolos entre OTAN el equipo de shaw intercepta al equipo y bruce se encuentra con helen pero esta lo dispara y shaw y su equipo huyen.devuelta en la base hobds le dice a bruce que shaw quiere robar un componente sombra nocturna con poder de desmantelar a todo un pais mientras que el equipo de shaw investigan al equipo de hobds y hobds y tech consiguen algunos autos como Nissan GT-R '' Dodge Challenger SRT8Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Mazda RX-7 Porsche CaymanLamborghini Gallardo SuperlegeraEagle Speedster Chevrolet Chevelle BMW M5 y bruce ryan y kent ban junto al comprador de la bala de helen y bruce en la base se entera de la amnesia y riana yashar y thyr y kang ban junto al que armo el auto de shaw yashar consigue una prueba el capo de la droga shane riana y helen se enfrentan al igual que con thyr y kang contra un secuaz de shaw kent persigue shaw por toda la ciudad y logra ponerle un rastreador al casi llegar al río Támesis Puente de la Torre.kent descubre que su novia a sido secuestrada y ryan ba encarcelado en los Estados Unidos y consigue respuestas de shane que su complise no mato a helen sino que hizo explotar su auto y dos dias antes shaw la encontro en el hospital este penso matarla pero se entero de su amnesia y la uso para su beneficio bruce compite una carrera contra helen bruce gana y le devuelve el collar a helen .ryan vuelve y tech rastrea a shaw quien se encuentra en España shaw intercepta un conboy para recuperar el componente hasta que viene el equipo el equipo de shaw sueltan un tanque justo en un puente y aplasta todo a su paso thyr usa una soga y su auto aplastado como ancla el plan funciona haciendo que helen salte pero bruce la rescata y la defensa nacional de españa tienen capturado a shaw y a su equipo shaw les revela que tiene a mia y que no pudo capturar a lois y a jack el equipo libera a shaw y su equipo y riana se va quien siempre trabaja con shaw y se va con el componente.el equipo sigue a shaw en los Aeropuertos Españoles y Navegación Aérea y llegan a un avión de transporte comercial y ryan rescata a mia y kent a su novia pero cae y este la salva el avion no puede despegar con el peso de los autos de tech , thyr ,ryan,mia,yashar y kang yashar se sacrifica para salvar a kang de un secuaz de shaw bruce hobds y kent pelean contra shaw helen mata a riana y tanto ella como hobds saltan al auto de tech y thyr y kent y su novia saltan desde la puerta al auto de ryan y mia. Bruce se queda solo para recuperar el componente, en un enfrentamiento formado de bruce shaw, bruce derrota a shaw y recupera el componente y sale con un auto Dodge Charger Daytona cuando el avion se estrella y bruce le entrega el componente a hobds.en Los Ángeles el equipo disfruta una parrillada en su casa hobds y lois quien ahora trabaja con hobds viene a informar que todos estan limpios y lois entiede la relacion de bruce y helen bruce le pregunta a helen si el encuentro lo hace familiar pero responde que no pero que se siente en su hogar. escena post credits tras un comboy militar aparece un grupo y lo destruyen y su jefe hermano de drift shaw Jason Statham tiene el collar de kenton y lo amenaza bruce kenton no me conoces pero me conoceras. min: 140:13 estreno julio 5 de 2013 15:30 lunes y viernes 13:30 17:30 22:30 sabado y domingo 13:00 17:30 22:30 premier 3 de agosto 14:00 de 17:30 dhor 2013 22 de noviembre de 2013 the global battle septiembre 6 de 2013 "''Todos tenemos secretos; los que ocultamos, y los que nos ocultan los demás" hoy es el primer dia de lo que queda de tu vida kael- "Puede que venga tu ejército y puede que nos supere, pero todo recaerá sobre ti. Porque si no podemos proteger la Tierra, juro que pelearemos por ella. jason- por que vivir si no tienes una razon? alice- vamos hacia el olvido es broma vamos a un agujero negro. jason- " Pregúntate, ¿qué piensas sacrificar por aquello en lo que crees?". kripton- tus antepasados son historia y pronto tu lo seras. kripton- ''cada uno tiene un codigo cual es el tuyo el mio es ser maligno. kripton- ''"No tienes ni idea de a que te enfrentas" kael-'' "''la evolucion siempre gana" jane-el- pudiste haberte ido pero volviste alice- te quebrare cuando yo quiera felix-sen- ARGUMENTO Todo comienza cuando el planeta Asgarden esta en guerra y Ken-Sel (Russell Crowe) esta lucha y asiste al nacimieto de su hijo Zack-Sel (Horacio LR) y Lara (Ayelet Zurer) la madre de zack y ken lo manda en el Planeta Tierra con el codex con el poder de tener poderes en eso llega Kripton-Sod (Michael Shannon) quien es el lider de los kryfeytongs del mundo Malkith y desea coquistar el planeta asgarden por la destruccion de su planeta y este queria el codex y con furia lucha contra ken hasta matarlo con eso lara es salvada pero pronto es asesinada y kripton gana y decide ir por el codex. Ya pasaron 12 años y zack ahora llamado Kael Rowsell es criado por un guerrero Iron-Sky Jason Rowsell (Tom Cruise) durante los entrenamientos de kael jason lo lleva a pasar una divertida noche con kael ya que el ira en las peleas con su padre adoptivo despues de subirse en la nave de guerra SkyForce toda la nave se inyecta una dosis para que respiren en el universo y conocen al capitan Swan Steel (Harry Lennix) y al controlador de armas Shaze Comp (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) y a la segunda al mando Ana Small (Zoë Bell) y a la mano derecha de swan el teniente coronel robert Hale (Robert Pattinson) y a Jake Blake (Taylor Lautner) el guerrero astuto y a la novia de robert y guerrera extraordinaria Rosalie Krist (Kristen Stewart) y jason queda como el coronel de los iron-sky.La nave pronto es atacada por el propio kripton con Jane-El (Dakota Fanning) su mano derecha y el fuerte Felix-Sen (Chaske Spencer) durante la destruccion el equipo lucha al igual que kael este vuela por los aires pronto jason le ordena que se suba en una nave kael llega a una nave durante la batalla kael escapa con la nave dañada cuando este se estrella en la tierra es salvado por una niña llamada Alice Krist (Mackenzie Foy) la hija de rosalie y robert estos forman un amor. Kripton planea arrebatarle el codex a kael para mezclarlo con la tierra y transformarlo en malkith y usar a los humanos como Esclavos y recontruir su civilizacion y en la otra nave jason piensa que su hijo murio en la nave al igual que los otros.Luego de la cita de kael y alice kael intenta arreglar la nave para volver pero es imposible mientras kripton se entera que el codex esta en el cuerpo de kael no en la nave que lo trajo mientras jason y los iron-sky tratan de buscar la ubicacion de kael al saber que esta Estados Unidos , a las afueras de Washington.Mientras kripton intenta saber la ubicacion de kael en eso secuestra a jason durante la interrogacion le dice que kael es un asgarden y quiere el codex para reconstruir planetas y dominar la tierra despues kripton le dice donde esta kael en eso jason le niega la respuesta y swan manda a robert, jake,shaze y a rosalie a rescatar a jason despues del rescate se lidera una gran batalla el equipo de jason escapan pero los soldados enemigos dañan la nave el skyforce este cae en una montaña. Mientras kael desarrolla varios poderes y va en su nave destruida y encuentra varios armamentos mientras alice esta a punto de ser chocada kael la salva y desarrolla el poder de superfuerza luego rayos x y Vuelo y regeneracion despues de esto es encontrado y capturado por jane y felix y es llevado a kripton este le dice que hubo una guerra en su planeta y su padres los enviaron a la tierra y que asesino a sus padres y que tiene el codex kael escapa. Y kael forma una persecucion en la ciudad cuando los soldados lo siguen durante la larga batalla kael al no poder usar sus armas ya que las personas se encuentran en la ciudad este decide ir a batallar en los aires ya que su "moto" ya que tiene poder de volar este elimina a los soldados y escapa de la policia (quien los seguia) y regresa con alice. En la nave skyforce localizan a kael mientras esta con alice en un momento romantico pero son enboscados por los soldados de kripton y se lidera una persecucion kripton suelta el Devastator una serpiente trituradora gigante mientras la nave skyforce despega yendo a la ciudad de Nueva York mientras en la persecucion en Times Square kael y alice son perseguidos por devastator hasta que llegan jason, robert, jake, rosalie y shaze a ayudar durante la persecucion estos logran decapitar a devastator. Luego el capitan swan y ana ordenan un ataque a kripton y en nueva york jason y kael luchan contra felix y jane kael y jason ganan pero felix y jane escapan y kripton es atacado por un disparo de jason y en el lado izquierdo de su cara ennegrece en el ataque y este planea un ataque con esto kripton ataca el skyforce estrellandose con la nave estrellada y con reparaciones el equipo decide entrenar y alice se reune con su padres y robert y rosalie con ayuda de kael convencen al capitan de llevar a alice con ellos y kripton prepara el ataque esperando en la Atmósfera durante un largo etrenamiento la nave se arregla y lista para la batalla. El primer ataque comienza cuando las dos naves se enfrentan en el espacio, kripton daña la skyforce y al igual que destruye un motor de la nave enemiga cayendo en un bosque y comienza la batalla, durante la pelea kael, jason, robert, rosalie, jake, y shaze se unen y pelean.Mientras el equipo pelea se desata otra pelea en la nave de swan cuando estan apunto de matar a ana llega swan y la salva este muere mientras en la guerra capturan a alice y kripton hace una barrera de un tornado oscuro kael salva a alice y la reune con sus padres ana muere enfretandose con jane esta luego jane escapa con felix despues kripton abre un portal trayendo a mas soldados en eso kael y jason preparan un misil adquiriedo el ADN de los enemigos y preparan el misil para que lleve a los kryfeytongs a una prision.Afuera jason lucha contra kripton cuando todo parece perdido para jason aparece kael y golpea a kripton en eso el heroe hace frente al villano luego el portal es destruido por el misil y lleva a todo los soldados de kripton en el portal a la prision y en el enfretamiento de kael este esta apunto de ser asesinado pero es salvado por alice llevando a kripton al portal y se destruye. Ya pasaron dias y kael, jason, alice, jake, robert, rosalie, shaze y jason y robert quedan como capitanes son conmemorados por salvar al mundo y kael y alice ahora una iron-sky son novios y jason asegura que kripton sigue vivo y kael asegura que jason sera siempre su padre y el equipo descienden en el espacio buscando nuevas misiones y kael medita en el viaje que estara luchado para salvar al mundo y a sus seres queridos meditando "Todos tenemos secretos; los que ocultamos, y los que nos ocultan los demás" . Escenas post credits Una nave es brutalmente atacada y kripton y su hombres ban en un planeta oscuro y le dice a su lider desconocido en una sombra este le dice de su perdida y el lider descocido responde: es hora de ascender. y desaparece. min: 155:17 estreno 6 de septiembre de 2013 pre-estreno 7 de septiembre y pre-estreno mundial 8 de septiembre: 2013 estreno en el teatro West End de londres el 9 de septiembre de 2013 estreno en el Teatro Kodak el 10 de septiemmbre de 2013 y pre-estreno mundial estreno especiaL Horacio LR y Mackenzie Foy el 13 de septiembre a 2013 13:30. 15:30 lunes a viernes 13:30 16:02 19:02 22:02 sabado y domingo 14:30 17:02 19:02 23:02 premier septiembre 20 de 2013 14:00 de 18:30 Personajes. the global battle 2 the dark entity 2015 / la batalla mundial 2 la entidad oscura 15 de julio de 2015 the man of steel 2012 9 de noviembre de 2012 professional 2011 15 de julio de 2011 professional 2 2013 10 de mayo de 2013 love 2013 17 de mayo de 2013 something unequaled 2013 19 de julio de 2013 loveliness 2013 27 de septiembre de 2013 Una niña ,Cindy Faron (Mackenzie Foy) se muda a una casa nueva en el Condado de Queens (Nueva York) con sus padres Carolyn (Vera Farmiga), y Roger Faron (Patrick Wilson). En el cumpleaño de cindy su padre y su madre le regalan un diario secreto luego en el primer dia de clases ella se hace amiga de Renee, (Joey King) Jessica, y Judy (Sterling Jerins) tambien a Jordana (Shanley Caswell) y Keyla (Kyla Deaver) y a Ana (Hayley McFarland). Pronto cindy enpieza a escribir las primeras lineas en su diario y se siente atraida a un joven solitario llamado Alex Wilson (Horacio LR) quien un dia su equipo ganan el futbol gracias a el cindy se acerca y da una conversacion de pocos minutos y se aleja. Cindy un dia ba con sus amigas a su casa y descubren un sotano los padres de cindy le dan permiso de usar como un cuarto de juegos despues de remodelar ella trata de encontrar algo y encuentra un collar abandonado para fotos en la izquierda pone su foto pero para el otro lado no.Despues de escribir un rato en su diario cindy se da cuenta de que habra un baile entonces un chico, llamado Mike (Laurence Belcher) la invita al cine entoces cindy invita tambien a alex quien esta con, Jake (Shannon Kook) su amigo despues de ver una pelicula de accion y de terror mike sale con nauseas y se va luego de un momento romantico de cindy y alex terminan dandose un beso y terminando de ser novios. Un dia en la escuela mike se acerca a cindy diciendo de que se aleje de alex pero esta lo rechaza por otro lado cindy y alex divirtiendose una tarde estos practican acrobacias en motos pero cindy sale golpeada con lo que alex cura la herida.En la escuela todos deciden ir a la playa en eso cindy tiene permitido ir a la playa por sus padres con lo que alex ira con su amigo jake luego cindy va a ver una pelicula con alex.Despues mike se acerca a cindy diciendole de su amor este apunto de darle un beso a la fuerza viene alex haciendo una rivalidad entre estos luego mike es expulsado por el director Hargrovve (Michael Caine) temporalmente haciendo que alex sea brutalmente golpeado por el.Despues del dolor episodio alex ba contra mike quien esta molestando a cindy,ambos casi pelean gracias a la intervencion de cindy luego esta ba y sigue en escribir su diario luego va con su padre en el camino se encuentran a un lobo roger le da la espalda pero cindy no y se entera que esta latimado esta lo cura con su padre este se va en el bosque nuevamente. Cindy escribe en su dario del noviasgo de alex luego todos sus amigos y ella ban a la playa donde todos estan en un acantilado donde algunos practican salto hasta abajo pero cindy se marea y cae lo que hace que alex se tire desde el acantilado salvandola.Los padres y familiares de cindy van a verla al salir del hospital alex invita al baile a cindy despues de un momento romantico en el bosque. Despues jake le recuerda a alex del partido y llega el momento del baile despues del futbol alex ba al baile luego en el baile cindy llega despues en eso llega mike diciendo a cindy que alex no vendra esta se intenta ir pero sus amigas la distraen cindy deprimida se va pero viene alex y la besa y terminan bailando. Despues cindy pone en el collar para fotos en el lado vacio la foto de alex y cindy y estando con sus amigas termina su diario y lista para escribir el segundo diario en un momento se le ve a cindy y a alex en un Prado besandose. Escena post credits Se despliega una imagen con una rosa roja con letras de cindy regresara. Significado de una secuela. viernes 27 de septiembre de 2013 15:30 premier 29 de septiembre de 2013 min: 131:48 lunes y viernes 13:30 17:31 21:31 24:31 sabados y domingos 14:30 18:31 22:31 07:30 Especial loveliness estreno mundial el 28 y 29 de septiembre de 2013 especial Mackenzie Foy y Horacio LR a las 15:00. curiosidades de loveliness. 1- En el rodaje Mackenzie Foy y Horacio LR se enamoraron. 2- El prado es el mismo de Crepusculo. 3- Las acrobacias en motos son iguales a The Twilight Saga: New Moon. 4- La escena del acantilado es igual a The Twilight Saga: New Moon. 5- La escena del acantilado tubo un dia de rodaje. dark entity 2013 La pelicula comienza con la familia Lorraine quienes deciden ir de vacaciones en el viaje donde la camioneta no funciona en eso paran en un pequeño hotel donde pasan la noche en eso el padre, Steve Lorraine (Patrick Wilson) y su esposa Carolyn lorraine (Vera Farmiga) descubren que hay una casa donde se alberga personas cada año estos dan paso en la casa ya que el auto no puede ir lejos. Ya llegando en la casa con una terrible Tormenta 'se encuentran con una familia de apellido Becket de Taylor (Ron Livingston) el padre de la familia y su esposa Nancy (Lili Taylor) con su hijos Raleigh (Horacio LR), Christine (Shanley Caswell ) y Judy (Sterling Jerins) hija de Steve siente que alguien le dijo ''hola ''estos se empiezan a conocer Andrea (Mackenzie Foy) y Jordana (Hayley McFarland) descubren un sotano jugando a las escondidas luego de escuchar ruidos en la noche Steve y Taylor investigan pero son atacados pero escapan. Andrea forma un amor con Raleigh mientras taylor revisa el sotano y encuentra una muñeca sucia mientras que Judy tiene pesadillas estando una mujer con vestido de blanco luego cuando se levanta de la cama esta ve una figura detras de la puerta quien cierra la puerta de la habitacion esta llora amargamente pero sus padres la auxilian esta describe que la figura quiere ver a su familia muerta. Luego Steve ve como su auto sin nadie adentro se estrella al igual que Taylor, luego el Padre Gordon (Benjamin Walker ) este explica que la casa era de una chica, ''Baserd ''una señora que practicaba magia negra y se vio sacrificando a su hijo como una ofrenda para el demonio en eso ella proclamo su amor hacia el y se suicido ahorcandose, el padre decide reunir pruebas para el exorcismo estos aceptan y deciden antes hacer un plan para ir a la ciudad luego los niños estando jugando afuera a las escondidas a ciegas, Andrea casi es atacada de no ser por la intervencion de Raleigh estos definen un ahorcamiento en un 'árbol, 'la madre Carolyn es atacada y poseida por ''Baserd ''el espiritu maldito. Taylor pone en toda la casa y afuera, camaras, luego de que todo este listo en la noche Jordana ve una mujer ahorcandose esta advierte a los otros al tomar la foto y verla no se ve nada despues Nancy es atacada despues de escuchar unos ruido y es golpeada con la puerta del sotano quedandose atrapada mientras Andrea 'Sonambula 'llega a la habitacion de Jordana chocando en un armario Jordana acuesta a Andrea pero es atacada por un espiritu mientras luego Taylor quien estaba en florida llega y libera a Nancy y auxilia a su hija y Nancy a traves del armario de Jordana es atacada luego llega al sotano donde Nancy escucha a baserd penandose Nancy es rescatada, mientras Carolyn es totalmente poseida luego Nancy se dan cuenta que las personas que venian en la casa desaparecian en el bosque al igual que los que venian a vivir alli mientras que Jordana es jalada de los pelos pero la rescatan. La familia se muda en un hotel mientras Carolyn poseida se lleva a Judy y a Andrea a la casa para eliminarlas, en eso Steve y Taylor van a la casa y encuentran a Carolyn apunto de matar a Judy pero la salvan Taylor y Steve tapan con una sabana a Carolyn y la amarran en una silla en el sotano, Steve decide llevar el exorcismo mientras Raleigh va a poner a salvo a Judy y va en busca de Andrea, durante el exorcismo Baserd muestra su cara como una anciana y luego todo se calma y Carolyn poseida se levanta con la silla bruscamente se libera Raleigh encuentra a Andrea abajo del piso de la cocina despues de eso Carolyn va en persecusion por Andrea pero cuando Nancy la agarra de las manos Nancy le hace recordar su dia mas feliz en la playa con su familia cuando se tomaron una fotografía y el demonio se vuelve debil, cuando Steve le dice al demonio: " Te condeno al infierno." Y la posesión termina y el exorcismo es llevado a cabo correctamente, dando fin a la maldicion. Ya pasaron los dias ahora Carolyn esta liberada, luego las dos familias se dan un abrazo y se vuelven vecinos mientras estos deciden guardar su historia como la experiencia mas terrorifica que han vivido hasta ahora y la Pelicula finaliza con un flash-foward de la habitación de cosas demoníacas y el sonajero que Steve quien puso ahi con la manilla girando sola y en el espejo no se veía nada. min: 108:34. 19 de abril de 2013. estreno el 25 de octubre de 2013 especial de Mackenzie Foy yHoracio LR. dawn 2014 se adapta a kal joerl .horacioLR un niño que posee habilidades y el gobierno se entera y comienza la revolucion y tendra que huir con su padre perdido con las mismas habilidades llamado hobbs Liam Neeson y lo seguira un hombre llamado dum-xod Jason Statham otro con un poder mas fuerte este viaje pondra que el mundo no esta preparado para esta gente. abril 25 de 2014 forever dawn 2014 11 de julio de 2014 ciber ninja: la historia de un samurai 2011 Edward Swan (Chris Hemsworth) un niño normal que no tan normal cuando crea en su cuerpo garras en sus manos cuando su amigo lorrainen (Joshua Dallas) su protector es asesinado por su padre taylor (Liev Schreiber) edward asesina a taylor y escapa de la casa . Este se une en el ejercito con su poder de regeneracion uniendose en las intensas y largas guerras (la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra de Vietnam ) con sus compañeros Jack (Jeremy Renner) y James (Mark Ruffalo) quienes son salvados despues este toma varios trabajos como pescador, leñador, y cazador.Y pronto es salvado por un maestro Yukio Yashida (Liam Neeson) y entrena a edward y lo lleva a Japón yashida le dice a edward que su abuelo le heredo su compañia y lo puso en japon este se da cuenta que su propiedad de la compañia ira a shiguen mariko (Anthony Hopkins) y una parte a su hijo Viper mariko (Tadanobu Asano) edward pronto conoce a Jane Forks (Natalie Portman) novia de viper estos se terminan enamorandose.Mientras que yukio le dice a su maestro Sang Hoo (Hal Yamanouchi) que si tendra que enviar a edward a su hogar de nuevo hoo responde que el convivira en china este acepta mientras que edward sale con jane haciendo que viper se ponga furioso.Edward y yukio un dia son atacados por Samurai rojo durante una persecucion en la ciudad escapan edward al saber que yukio murio asiste al funeral y persigue a varios hombres este piensa que shiguen lo mato y pronto hace un traje y se apoda CIBER NINJA y ba a la empresa a interrogar a shigen pero es atacado por samurai rojo este escapa y al otro dia va a visitar a jane durante la comversacion viper interrumpe haciendo que estos luchen pero en el instante jane interrumpe y luego terminan la relacion.Shiguen le dice a viper que debe matar a edward jane escucha la charla y va a advertirle a edward shigen se da cuenta y manda a su grupo yakhuza dirigidos por Ja Cheng (Rongguang Yu) y secuestran a jane en el instante jane activa su telefono y edward lo escucha y persigue a los hombres yakhuza en la ciudad este mata a varios yakhuza incluyendo a Ja pero no salva a jane.Shiguen planea asesinar a edward para quedarse con la empresa y cuelga a jane a la Torre de Tokio edward ba a donde esta jane y a vengarze de yashida.Edward lucha contra varios soldados y es ayudado por jack y james y shiguen da varios disparos a edward pero con su poder de regenerar no funciona este mata a shiguen apuñalandole y cae desde la torre jane apunto de caerse es salvada por edward pero viene el samurai y cuelga nuevamente a jane pero jane cae cuando el samurai corta la soga edward la salva y despues de salvar a jane edward lucha contra el samurai llegando a una torre cuando todo parece perdido para edward intenta resistir hasta noquear al samurai y edward descubre que es viper y edward lo golpea y lo apuñala con sus garras y lo corta en dos viper muere cayendo. Pasaron los dias y edward pone a jane directora de su empresa y son novios mientras que james y jack toman otros caminos y edward es conocido como "heroe"" en japon y edward le propone matrimonio a jane pero esta decide esperar hasta algunos años edward acepta y la pelicula termina a edward o mas bien conocido ciber ninja salvando a la ciudad. min: 99:31 Escenas post credits. Edward decide ir en su viejo hogar y su viejo pasado. 11 de noviembre de 2011 the conjuring and evil entity 2013 Una orden sagrada de la paz de vampiros y lobos se rompen ocasionando una guerra sagrienta y un lobo Jacob (Robert Pattinson) y su compañero Harley (Horacio LR) rompen las reglas de no enamorarse con vampiros Jacob se enamora de Isabella (Kristen Stewart) la hija del lider de los vampiros Darhork (Michael Sheen) y Harley de una niña llamada Cynthia (Mackenzie Foy)la hermana de isabella estos se enamoran sin saber que ponen en peligro a vampiros y lobos. 5 de abril de 2013 hyper-man 2012 15 de junio de 2012 iron boy 1 11 de noviembre de 2011 iron boy 2 Tony Sark es acorralado por el mundo tras revelar su identidad de iron boy, tony inaugura la Sark Expo en New York, siguiendo el legado de su fallecido padre, mientras el gobierno de Estados Unidos de América cita a tony al comite. El Senado demanda a Sark por la posesión de un arma sofisticada, alegando que es una amenaza para el país, así como también estar aterrados por la posible existencia de réplicas de la armadura creadas por terroristas, Jackson Flushing (Michael Shannon), mayor proveedor de armas de Estados Unidos después de la cancelación de la sección bélica de ''Sark Industries, y Rhodey blake, este último bajo presión de sus superiores, son llamados a testificar contra Tony Sark, utilizando su avanzada tecnología, se las arregla para probarle al senado que los supuestos trajes eran en realidad intentos fallidos de flushing por replicar el traje, quedando éste en vergüenza, y que el gobierno está más que a salvo, exclamando que al menos en 20 años más, nadie tendrá acceso a su tecnología. Sark vuelve a su casa de reposo, preocupado porque el paladio que mantiene funcionando su reactor, y por ende lo mantiene vivo, lo está envenenando lentamente. Jarvis (voz le recomienda decírselo a Pepper pero Tony, en lugar de decírselo, asciende a Pepper a directora general de la compañía, ya que Tony ve en ella una digna sucesora. Su puesto como secretaria es ocupada por, quien se hace llamar Selina Ross (Raffey Cassidy), notaria delegal de Stark Industries. Mientras Hope Vank (Sam Claflin) da su ultima conversacion con su padre quien muere vank se las arregla para crear un reactor mark y cuchillas y latigos electricos para su venganza,Durante una carrera de Fórmula 1 en el Gran Premio de Mónaco del 2010, en la que Sark decide participar ante la sorpresa de todos, éste recibe un ataque del violento y salvaje vank quien las arreglo para hacer cuchillas y latigos poderosos con los cuales casi asesina al millonario, de no ser por la intervención de Pepart y Hogan, quienes le proporcionan su armadura plegable (''ark' V'') y con ella derrota a vank, destruyendo el reactor de su dispositivo. Más tarde Sark intenta obtener respuestas de parte del recluido vank. Tony, de manera sarcástica e inconsciente, le recalca los problemas de diseño de su armadura, Vank se limita a declararle que su padre, Antony Vank (Yevgeni Lazarev), la razón de su venganza, es la persona por la cual Tony aún está con vida, haciendo referencia al reactor Ark. Tony desmiente las declaraciones del terrorista y abandona la celda para regresar a su casa de reposo. Sark completamente convencido de su inminente muerte por el paladio, y siguiendo el consejo de su nueva asistente, inicia una muy imprudente y alborotadora fiesta en la que se embriaga usando el traje de Iron Boy. El coronel Rhodey Blake, completamente furioso por la imprudencia de su amigo, aún en su muy delicada situación con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y habiendo puesto su trabajo en juego, decide tomar prestada (o robada como lo diría Tony) la armadura ark II de Iron Boy y entablar un combate contra su colega, destruyendo gran parte de la lujosa residencia Sark, convirtiendo a Tony en un peligro para sus amigos y probablemente para sí mismo. Estando Rhodey dispuesto a no quedar mal con los superiores del ejército, opta por llevarse la armadura y entregarla a su superior, el mayor Allen (Tim Guinee). Ya al día siguiente, Tony se detiene a comer Donuts en un local, siendo interrumpido por Rusell White (Russell Crowe) que le dice que ha estado vigilándolo mediante la agente Ross (que resulta ser Jane Breslier), y que ahora se ha convertido "en un problema que él debe resolver". Así mismo, le inyectan dióxido de litio, lo que calma sus síntomas. Mientras, Rhodey llega al hangar de la fuerza aérea donde, junto con Allen, presentan el ark II''a Flushing , el cual les ofrece actualizarle el software y añadirle armamento de última tecnología diseñado por Hammer Industries, como ametralladoras y escopetas automáticas (al origen de ''guerrero de hierro). Revisando los archivos en su taller, Tony descubre un video de su padre, que le indica que la "llave del futuro" está en una vieja maqueta de la Sark Expo de 1974, al darse cuenta de ello logra de alguna forma huir de su casa e ir a Sark Industries a buscar la maqueta. Esa Maqueta es la de una "ciudad ideal del futuro". Tony la recupera y luego de analizarla descubre la posibilidad de materializar un nuevo elemento, lo cual hace exitosamente a pesar de tener todo en su contra. Para ello, Tony comienza a demoler partes de su casa y construye un acelerador prismático de partículas, y bombardea un rayo láser hacia el elemento nuevo, sintetizándolo para convertirlo en el nuevo núcleo de su reactor. Vank, a quien Flushing encerró en el laboratorio, mata a los guardias que lo vigilaban y llama a Tony por teléfono, a pesar de que Selina bloqueó su número, y le informa que le hará lo mismo que su padre le hizo al suyo, esta vez atacando la Sark Expo. Tony, junto con Visjar, tratan de rastrear a Vank pero este cuelga antes de que se completara el rastreo. Tony inmediatamente se cambia el reactor mark con paladio por el nuevo (que cura por completo su envenenamiento y le revitaliza) y parte hacia la Expo. Mientras en la Sark Expo, Flushing presenta sus nuevos Soldiers of wars ''(los cuales el llama los destructores), en sus versiones ''Ejército, Armada, Fuerza Aérea y Marines, así como la nueva armadura superarmada y modificada ark II (Iron Warrior), piloteada por Rhodey Blake, quien fue obligado a asistir por orden del mayor Allen. Justo en ese momento llega Tony con su nueva armadura (ark VI) advirtiéndole a Rhodey que Flushing ha estado trabajando con Vank y que tienen que sacar a la gente de ahí; de repente los Soldiers of Wars y Iron Warrior, cuyos softwares fueron hackeados por Vank, empiezan a atacar a Tony, empezando una espectacular persecución entre Iron Boy, Iron Warrior y varios Soldiers of Wars mientras los demás Soldiers of Wars causan destrozos en la Sark Expo. Selina interroga a la fuerza a Flushing para que le indique el paradero de Vank, ella y Hogan van a su laboratorio para detener a Vank, el cual los descubre y huye. Luego de una increíble demostración de las habilidades de pelea de Selina, ambos logran llegar a la computadora donde se encontraba Vank y devolverle el control de la armadura a Rhodey que junto a Tony, se enfrentan a varios '' Soldiers of Wars'', a los que derrotan con facilidad. Tras la pelea, inmediatamente llega Vank con una nueva y avanzada armadura (whipman) con la que casi vence fácilmente a Tony y a Rhodey, ambos quedan atrapados por los látigos de energía de Vank y en una maniobra arriesgada, disparan simultáneamente sus rayos repulsores contra Vank, destruyendo su armadura. Tony y Rhodey ven a Vank tirado en el suelo, derrotado, este como último recurso, activa el sistema de auto-destrucción de su armadura y los Soldiers of Wars, pero Tony y Rhodey escapan de la explosión. Tony logra salvar milagrosamente a Pepart de morir, y ésta en una gran alteración decide renunciar a la presidencia de Sark Industries. Después de eso, Tony admite sus sentimientos por ella y ambos se besan en una azotea ante la mirada de Rhodey, quien se retira llevándose la armadura a pesar de las quejas de Tony. Días después en un almacén abandonado Rusell y Tony revisan el archivo preliminar de la iniciativa "Heroes United" y Tony es informado por White que, en base al reporte de breslier y hasta nuevo aviso, será el consultor de la iniciativa y no un miembro oficial, debido a que Breslier lo descalifica como persona. Tony acepta con la condición de que White se encargue de encontrar a alguien que lo condecore a él y a Rhodey en Washington, esa persona resulta ser el Senador Stoner, quien anuncia la ceremonia y condecora a los dos héroes a regañadientes. min:135:20. 22 de junio de 2012 iron boy 4 Final Dawn. parte 1 2014 25 de abril de 2014 every moment cada momento has led to this los codujo a esto the epic finale el epico final the end that will live forever el final que vivira para siempre. En el mundo de Tony Sark (Horacio LR) sin ser Iron Boy el mundo una vez mas esta en peligro y tendra que proteger a sus seres queridos asi como Bella (Mackenzie Foy), luego tendra que emprender un viaje de pruebas para salvar el mundo y convertirse en iron boy una vez mas para derrocar a su enemigo cuyo poder no conoce limites cuando el enemigo destruye su mundo. Personajes Revelados Tony Sark/Iron Boy-Horacio LR Isabella "Bella"Lane-Mackenzie Foy Jed Warrend/Vegeance-Jeremy Renner Rhodey Blake/Patriot Iron-Don Cheadle Phillip "Phill" Sark/Roger-Bradley Cooper Steven Hammer/Malkith-Tom Hiddleston cameo Hogan Black-Lucas Till Dr Curt Moran-Patrick Wilson Dr Diana Moran-Vera Farmiga Esme-Joey King Jane Weels/Dorbras-January Jones Clark Morgan-Peter Facinelli Dr Sebastian Mearon-Liam Neeson June Wats-Diane Kruger Dr Georg Breslier-Sebastian Koch Jane Breslier-Raffey Cassidy Judy Breslier-Sterling Jerins Beith Cool-Ian McShane Adrian Kaullian-Guy Pearce cameo Myra Moran-Shanley Caswell Jack/Arrow Blue-Sam Claflin V.I.S.J.A.R-Paul Bettany voz Clark Houlson-Clark Gregg El Mayor Allen Brant-Tim Guinee Jason Mind-Sam Rockwell iron boy 5 Final Dawn. parte 2 2014 every moment cada momento has led to this los codujo a esto the epic finale el epico final the end that will live forever el final que vivira para siempre. 5 de septiembre de 2014 the steel avenger 2013 1 de noviembre de 2013 La tierra se ve invadida por Criaturas invencibles llamada "''Chitory" que amenaza con destruir el mundo aunque nada puede detenerlos Hemsworth Foster (Samuel L. Jackson) no tiene mas remedio que actualizar el programa "hombre de acero" un robot gigante capaz de vencer a los aliens aunque nadie no es digno de llevar el gigante en la batalla Hemswort encuentra a Peter Hill (Hugh Jackman) ''quien es el mejor en tecnologia y en habilidades de pelea nombrando a su armamento ''"the steel avenger". A medida que Peter es efectivo para las misiones se tendra que enfrentar al legendario lider Chitory para completar la mision y salvar a la humanidad de la fuerza mas oscura del universo pero el aprendera que no es importante vencer a sus enemigo sino proteger a sus seres queridos. the lost point 2014 mayo 25 de 2014 recent danger 2014 noviembre 28 de 2014 red team 2014 septiembre 26 de 2014 next avengers: future avengers 2014 4 de abril de 2014 ciber ninja inmortal 2013 noviembre 15 de 2013 Edward (Chris Hemsworth) se encontrara con un viejo amigo que se convierte en un asesino y no solo un asesino es mas fuerte, eficaz, y veloz edward tendra que obtener un nuevo traje y tendra que viajar a china para obtener repuestas y hacer frente a sus demonios y alejar a sus miedos. Hay es donde Ciber Ninja se encontrara con Jane Forks (Natalie Portman), Edward tendra que luchar con poderosas fuerzas y forjar alianzas para obtener respuestas en su aventura. Personajes Edward Swan-Chris Hemsworth Chris Rogers-Sebastian Stan Jane Forks-Natalie Portman Jordana Ruso-Scarlett Johansson Andrew Rhodes-Tom Hardy James Bars-Mark Ruffalo Jack File-Jeremy Renner Rusell White-Russell Crowe Phil Houlson-Clark Gregg Mary Sten-Rene Russo Jhonny Cooper- Chris Evans Dr Arnim Phillips-Stanley Tucci Riley Brecket-Charlie Hunnam Mori Shey-Rinko Kikuchi Dr Geizler Gottlieb-Charlie Day Dr Herm Gottlieb-Burn Gorman Los Raleigh Dawn-Jeffrey Dean Morgan Gipsy- Idris Elba Scunner- Henry Cavill Mutavore-Liam Hemsworth Slattern-Michael Shannon Leatherback-Daniel Henney Knifehead-Jason Statham Raiju-Kenneth Choi Gipsy Danger-Max Martini. heroes united the dawn 2014 noviembre 14 de 2014 powerboy 2014 18 de julio de 2014 the amazing boy 2 amanecer parte 1 2014 15 de agosto de 2014 the amazing boy eclipse 2012 13 de julio de 2012 son mis chicos 3 2014 20 de junio 2014 'Iron boy The Series 2012-2013' '1 de febrero de 2013 temp 2 7 de junio de 2013 ' Iron Boy: Iron boy contra el mundo: La rebelión oscura: El cazador y la presa: Cherno Alpha: Todo en contra: El chico y iron boy: Dhor: Un plan B: El infiltrado El enemigo vengativo: La entidad oscura: En la hora mas oscura Parte 1: En la hora mas oscura Parte 2: Horario, Arg:14:30-17:00-EE.UU-15:00-17:30-Mex-14:30-19:30-Bol-13:00-20:30. Fantastic heroes The Series 2011-2012 4 de febrero de 2011 temp 2-3 3 de febrero de 2012 Panther man The Series 2011-2012 The amazing boy The Series 2011-2012 Iron boy: Into Darkness The Series 2013